memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Ferengi
Erster Kontakt mit den Ferengi Unten stehendes ist meiner Meinung nach ein Euphemismus, darüber hinwegtäuschend, dass man bei ENT "Raumpiraten" einen Kontinuitätsfehler begangen hat, da man in TNG "Der Wächter" zum ersten Mal seitens der Sternenflotte auf die Ferengi trifft. Oder aber - und so behelfe ich mir bei ENT immer selbst - das Eingreifen der 1701-E-Crew bzw.(NOCH WAHRSCHEINLICHER) das Vorhandensein der Borg in der "Vergangenheit" (2063) in "ST:FC" hat eine etwas abgewandelte Zeitlinie geschaffen (auch zu erklären durch ENT "Regeneration"). "2151 findet ein erster inoffizieller Kontakt zwischen einem Schiff der Sternenflotte der Erde, der Enterprise (NX-01) und einer vierköpfigen Ferengi-Piraten-Gruppe statt (ENT: „Raumpiraten“). Bis zum Jahre 2364 ist wenig über sie bekannt, bestenfalls Gerüchte." --Emissary77 18:51, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Da wir in unserem Kanon alles als gleichwertig betrachten müssen wir Widersprüche in gewisser Weise unkritisch übernehmen und maximal dezent in einer HGI auf sie hinweisen.--Bravomike 20:07, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Man hat keinen Kontinuitätsfehler begangen - genausowenig mit den Borg nebenbei. Es ist auch nicht - wie Bravomike bereits dargelegt hat - unsere Aufgabe auf solche Fehler hinzuweisen, wo jeder eine andere Meinung dazu hat. Kontinuitätsfehler gab es nämlich schon zu Beginn von TNG, als man nach in eben darstellte, dass Picard bereits Kontakt mit den Ferengi hatte. Dort muss bereits vor ein relativ offizieller Kontakt stattgefunden haben... aber nur meiner Meinung nach, weshalb ich das jetzt auch in keinen unserer Artikel eintragen werde. :In ENT wird man von einer unbekannten Spezies überfallen, die man nicht mit den einige Episoden zuvor erwähnten Gerüchten um die Ferengi in Verbindung bringen konnte, zum Teil auch, weil das Verhalten der Spezies auch überhaupt nicht auf diese Beschreibung passt. 22:13, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Ja, das leuchtet mir ein. Krass finde ich, dass mir persönlich (einem selbsternannten Crack, was TNG angeht (zumindest kenne ich mich da noch am besten aus = finde es noch am übesichtlichsten)) dieser so offensichtliche Kontinuitätsfehler "Der Wächter"/"Die Schlacht von Maxia" nie aufgefallen ist, wahrscheinlich, weil es so offensichtlich war (den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht gesehen...). Unglaublich. In genannter ENT-Folge fällt aber der Begriff "Ferengi" auch nicht, oder? (Ist das das, was Du oben meintest?)--Emissary77 19:06, 14. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::: genau wie in ENT (regeneration) nie der Begriff Borg fällt..... wenn die begriffe in der folge nicht fallen, dann wissen die von der sternenflotte auch nciht mit wem sie es zutun hatten.....also bleibt im logbuch dann der vermerk..wir wurden von einer unbekannten spezies angegriffen..... --Usagi26 10:06, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::Es geht bei dieser ganzen Diskussion nicht um den offiziellen Erstkontakt? Wenn dieser in stattfindet, dann wird dieser Zeitpunkt wohl auch der im Artikel zu nennende Zeitpunkt sein. --Voyagerfreak2 06:37, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Useless Facts Ferengi haben 178 Worte für Regen aber kein Wort für knusprig (DS9: Let he who is without sin) --T1gerch3n 19:43, 8. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :In Ferengi (Sprache) steht schon ansatzweise so was--Bravomike 20:13, 8. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Nackenschutz Ich habe irgendwo neulich mal gelesen (non canon), dass diese Ferengi-Nackenschutze eine gweisse Bedeutung haben und nur von Untergebenen getragen werden. Deswegen tragen auch sowohl Zek, Brunt und Quark keine Nackenschirme, während alle Angestellten, bzw militärisches Personal solche Kleidungsstücke tragen. Klang für mich eigentlich recht überzeugend und ich würde es gerne als Meta-Info in den Artikel aufnehmen, solange es eben nicht nur eine Fan-Idee ist. Nur weiß ich leider nicht mehr wo ich das gelesen habe. Erinnert sich vielleicht jemand der Romanleser hier an so eine Information?--Joe-le 16:47, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ferengi aus In Fleisch und Blut kann jemand ein Screenshot von dem Ferengi aus auftreiben? ich kann nichts finden bei Trackcore. -- 12:43, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Auf en:File:Quantum cafe.jpg ist er zu sehen, aber gut ist das Bild auch nicht.--Bravomike 15:07, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ich wette es gibt ein besseres bild davon. nur leider kein screenshot-- 15:13, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Unklarheiten zu einer HGI Die HGI in folgendem Abschnitt ist mir nicht ganz einleuchtend: Ferengi, die im übrigen entfernte Verwandte der Dopterianer sind, haben eine sehr viel höhere Herzfrequenz als Menschen und aufgrund ihrer Physiologie wirkt das Wahrheitsserum Sodiumpentothal bei ihnen nicht. Ferengi können weit über 100 Jahre alt werden. Ihr gelbes Blut, das sich im Übrigen blau färbt, wenn es oxidiert, löst bei Hautkontakt bei einem Menschen einen allergischen Schock aus. ( , ) , gibt Ishka an, dass ihre Ohrläppchen schon seit über 100 Jahren nicht mehr so fest waren. Zusätzlich dazu gibt Brunt in der Episode an, dass es ihm jedes Mal Tränen in die Augen treibt, wenn er einen Großen Nagus abtreten sieht, der Große Nagus Zek ist da jedoch schon 85 Jahre im Amt. Entweder handelt es sich um einen Fehler, oder Brunt ist schon sehr viel älter als man denken könnte.}} Beide in der HGI gemachten Aussagen passen doch ziemlich gut zu der Aussage: Ferengi können weit über 100 Jahre alt werden. Was mit dem zweiten Satz gemeint ist, leuchtet mir zwar irgendwie ein. Aber vom Aussehen aufs Alter zu schließen, ist doch eher subjektiv (gerade bei einer außerirdischen und noch dazu ev. sehr langlebigen Spezies). Meiner Meinung nach hat sowas hier nichts zu suchen. Auch würde ich gerne wissen, ob es eine Quelle dafür gibt, dass Zek schon 85 Jahre im Amt ist. In der Episode plant er zwar seinen ersten Urlaub seit 85 Jahren, aber nicht, dass es der erste vom Amt des Nagus ist. --Egeria (Diskussion) 21:37, 1. Aug. 2017 (UTC)